A Wretched Existence
by Katrina-chan
Summary: Ever since she had first entered this hell on Earth, she'd been cast aside by society....Oversized drabble. Read and Review PLZ!LucyCentric


A/N: _Wow, It certainly had been a while since I've actually written a fanfic! I'm pretty sure that my last fanfic was written around two years ago. Anyway, since I was bored and the idea had been floating around my head for awhile I decided to write this little oversized drabble about Lucy. Also, I've wanted to contribute something to the Elfen Lied section for a while now, especially since it's so small right now. Constructive criticism is very welcome and greatly appreciated, especially since there are so many great writers on this section._

Disclaimer: Did you know that I own Elfen Lied and all its characters? I'm also a pathological lair! Creators, please don't sue me, I didn't mean it!

–--

A Wretched Existence.

By: Kat-chan

–--

Humans had never given her a chance in this world.

Ever she had first entered this hell on Earth, she'd been cast aside by society, cast aside by whatever family she originally had. She assumed her parents must've been mortified when they first saw her, a small, premature infant with two horns growing out of her skull. So mortified in fact, that they couldn't bear the burden of such an abnormal child.

They couldn't bear the burden of the freakish child they had given birth to.

Perhaps they had hoped that she would die when they abandoned in her in that field, unfortunately, fate was not as merciful as that. On that same day, several teachers from a nearby orphanage had been on one of their daily walks when they spotted the little infant, wrapped in a blanket crying in that field.

They had immediately taken her back to the orphanage, only regretting their rash decision when they removed the blanket and noticed her horns.

"W-what are those things...? They look like horns!" One of the teachers said, casting a fearful glance toward the young, crying infant. "I don't think I've ever seen a child with anything like that, those horns are disgusting!" Another teacher said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Do you think that's why her parents left her in that field?" One of them asked. "That's probably the most obvious reason, who would want to take care of a child like that?"

And that was the beginning of her wretched existence at the orphanage.

–--

"_Freak!"_

Lucy hated that word with all her heart. That dreadful word that seemed to follow her where ever she went. She remembered being five when she first heard it, from the boys who seemed to love to make her life a living hell.

"Hey you, freak! I'm talking to you!"

Even with her youthfulness, she knew instantly that this word was not a good word, this word was meant to make her miserable- And it did.

Ever since then, she begin to hear that horrid word wherever she went.

"_Look at that girl! Do you see those horns? They're so strange!"_

"_Don't go near that freak!"_

"_That girl is so weird, she doesn't even have friends!"_

"_But teacher, I don't want to share a room with that freak!"_

She noticed because of her horns, it was extremely difficult for her to make friends no matter how hard she tried. Whenever she tried to talk to anyone, they always moved away from her or ignored what she was trying to say. After awhile she just gave up and blamed her herself for being so abnormal. She figured that it was her fault because she couldn't make friends, that no one ever wanted to be around her.

"If I just didn't have these horns..." She heard herself murmuring on numerous occasions. Lucy hated her horns as much as she hated that horrible word, and she prayed every night that she would wake up one day to find them gone. Then, everyone would like her and would want to be her friend, and they would want to share a room with her.

To her disappointment, her prayers of a normal life were never answered.

–--

Something was changing inside of her.

Lucy had yet to figure out exactly what is was but she had strange dreams every night because of whatever it was that was happening to her. And it also appeared to making her have horrible fevers. The constant fevers only made the teachers have more things to complain about.

She remembered in one of her dreams, strange arms had burst from within her body. She had never dreamt anything like that before and it scared her. In another dream, the arms had ripped apart one of the boys that tormented her, and the most terrifying thing about that dream had left her with a feeling of satisfaction and happiness.

'How could I be happy...to do something...like that?' She found herself thinking the day after the dream. The thoughts of death began to become more and more frequent as the days passed, and the need to hurt only intensified when those boys picked on her.

That night, she had another dream of the arms and the strange control she seemed to have over them. She sat up in bed, drenched in sweat.

To her horror, she noticed hand prints all over the room.

–--

She had a friend once.

Her name was Nadoka, she had just come into the orphanage. Nadoka had surprised Lucy when she had first come up to her of her own will.

"Hi, do you want to be friends?" She heard the cheerful voice of the young girl. Lucy turned to the girl, confused by this action.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to be friends." Nadoka took a sit beside her. "I'm Nadoka and I'm new here. I don't know many people here and you were by yourself, so I decided that you'll be my new friend!" The cheerful girl beside her replied happily, as if that response made all the sense in the world.

Her response stunned Lucy.

No one had ever attempted to even go up to her, unless it was to say something hurtful and mean, yet this girl had just walked up to her and started talking to her, as if it was something normal.

Nadoka's visits to Lucy were becoming more and more frequent and Lucy couldn't say that she minded much. Having a friend was nice, and she was never lonely with Nadoka around. The girl even tried to help Lucy when those boys were picking on her. Lucy thought she could trust her with anything.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

It happened after Lucy had told Nadoka about her dog. She couldn't feed the puppy on her food alone, so she had asked Nadoka for help. To her surprise, Nadoka had been completely ecstatic, when she found out about her puppy.

"Wow! You have a dog?" Nadoka shouted in excitement.

Lucy pressed a finger to her lips, signaling the girl to be quiet. "Oh, that's right! If Tomoe and his friends find the dog, they'll torture it won't they?" She began, pressing her hands to her mouth. "Hey, I can help feed him too! I'll make sure I have left overs." The cheerful girl said happily.

Later that day, Lucy and Nadoka went to where the puppy was staying, pulling out their leftover lunches when the got there.

"Wow, he's cute!" Nadoka said, giving the puppy an affectionate pat on the head. "You can't tell anyone about this." Lucy said. She knew exactly what would happen if those boys found her puppy. She shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. You can trust me!" Nadoka reassured her.

The next day, Lucy saw those boys again. Her eyes narrowed when she heard their leader, Tomoe calling her out.

"You're think you're pretty smart don't you? Well you're not smart enough!" She heard Tomoe say.

And then she heard a familiar whimpering sound.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized exactly what that sound was. It was...her puppy! They had somehow found it! She ran up to them, trying desperately to get to her puppy, but one of them grabbed her and she couldn't escape. She struggled and cried but there was nothing she could do but watch.

She watched as Tomoe walked up to the puppy, a vase in his hand. She watched as he smashed the vase right into the puppy's face, and yet...there was nothing she could do...

'Why?' She thought to herself, feeling to the tears in her eyes.

'Why is this happening? Why!' Her mind screamed, yet she could not do anything but watch. She felt an incredible anger work its way into her heart when she saw the blood of her puppy spill unto the floor, saw those _boys-_ no, those _monsters _complain about the dog not moving anymore.

_And then Nadoka rushed in..._

"Stop it!" She heard Nadoka cry out in shock. "What are you talking about?" She heard

Tomoe ask. "You're the one that told us about the stupid dog!"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, and she turned to her once friend. The girl looked at her with remorse. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell them!" Nadoka cried, covering her face in her hands.

_S-she lied to me..._

_She betrayed me..._

It was in that moment that Lucy realized that they all weren't human. They couldn't possibly be, humans could never cause such pain from making someone else miserable.

'_And when you're miserable...you need something...more miserable than yourself...'_

Lucy felt a hot anger well inside of her. And in that moment, she wanted them all to suffer, she wanted them all to feel the same pain that she had felt her entire life.

_She wanted them to all die..._

Large sprays of blood splattered all over the room, as Lucy unleashed her vectors on every single one of them. She felt the blood even splash on her, but it didn't matter. Those _monsters_ deserved to die. She walked past the bodies, not taking any notice to them and clutched the bloody puppy to her chest.

'_I'm sorry...'_

She made a small grave for the puppy and buried him in it, after all it was the least she could do. The puppy didn't deserve what happened to it.

'_I'm sorry...It was my fault...because I'm not normal...'_

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes and she clutched her horns, wishing they would just disappear. The only reason the puppy died was because she wasn't normalBecause she had these horns, because these had these strange powers.

The only reason the reason that puppy had died was because of her...A wretched existence that forced to live in this hell.

–--

A/N: _Looks like I'm finally done. This fic was depressing, I can't believe I even wrote it...but it had been floating around my head for awhile to write a story like this. Not only that, but it was supposed to be a drabble, but it came out longer than that...Maybe it's an oversized drabble? Please Read and Review! As I said earlier, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Credit goes to Zioncross and FreshMeat, whose EL stories inspired me to write again._

Ja Ne!

Kat-chan


End file.
